


Monsters

by Spacecadet72



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahiru comforts her daughter after she finds some monsters in her closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> The second of three Fakiru drabbles for Serasaturn over at the 2010 Secret Santa Gift Exchange over at the princesstutu lj community.

“Mommy! Daddy!” the frightened shrieks of the small child woke both Fakir and Ahiru.

Fakir rolled over, looked at the clock and groaned. Ahiru smiled slightly and touched his shoulder. “I’ll get her.” Fakir murmured his appreciation and buried his face in the pillow. Ahiru glanced once more at the slumbering figure of her husband before hopping out of bed and putting on her housecoat.

She quickly padded down the hall to a small room at the end.

“Mommy!” the little girl called out gratefully as Ahiru stepped inside.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” she asked, sitting down on the bed and gathering her daughter into her arms.

“There are monsters in my closet!” the girl mumbled into her mother’s shoulder.

“Monsters? Are they big and scary?”

The girl nodded tearfully.

“You know that they can’t hurt you, right?”

The girl looked up. “They can’t?”

Ahiru nodded firmly, and smiled. “That’s right. But we need to get something from the living room to make sure they stay away.”

“What is it?”

“I’ll show you.” Ahiru picked the girl up and wandered toward the living room. They entered the dimly lit room, and Ahiru sat down on the couch.

“Where is it?” the girl asked, looking around. Her mother pointed to the object sitting on top of the side table.

“The lamp?” the girl’s eyebrows knit together in confusion.

Ahiru nodded again. “This is a special lamp. It’s magic.”

“Magic?!” the little girl looked up in excitement.

“Yes. This lamp will protect you at night. It keeps away scary monsters and nightmares.”

The little girl’s eyes widened. “It will keep them away? Really?”

“I promise.” Her mother answered. “What do you say we take the lamp back to  
your room for tonight?”

Seeing her daughter nod, Ahiru picked up the lamp, and carried both it and the child back to the small bedroom.

Ahiru sat the lamp on the bedside table, and the girl on the bed, under the covers. She tucked the girl in, kissed her on the forehead, and murmured a “sweet dreams” before returning to her room.

Ahiru hung up her housecoat, and crawled back into bed.

“Is she okay?” Fakir mumbled from beside her.

Ahiru scooted closer to her husband and put her arms around him. “There were monsters in her closet, but I put the living room lamp in her room. It’s magic, you know.”

“Ah, of course.”

Ahiru smiled and nestled in closer before giving into sleep.


End file.
